


Tea before Bed

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [539]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Pre-Series, Rituals, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: He never considered himself a tea drinker until he met Patrick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 November 2016  
> Word Count: 128  
> Prompt: tea  
> Summary: He never considered himself a tea drinker until he met Patrick.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Shay and Kelly, and I just couldn't wrap my brain around the two of them with this prompt. And then my Patrick muse stepped in and we came up with this idea.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He never considered himself a tea drinker until he met Patrick. He got by on coffee, beer, and the occasional soda. But Patrick's nightly ritual of a cup of chamomile tea before bed, feverfew if he had a headache, soon grew on James. At first, he resisted the urge, succumbing to what Patrick called his internalized macho crap. He never liked it when Patrick would psychoanalyze him back then, but he learned to accept it as part of the man's charms over time. Just like he came to look forward to that cup of tea with his husband after Jacob would go down for the night. They could just sit side by side in front of the fireplace, discussing their days and winding down before heading to bed.


End file.
